Boneca de Luxo
by Kawaii SesshKag
Summary: Matheus De Paula Brunneli é um empresário frio e ganancioso que jogava uma partida de truco na qual as apostas foram altas. O jovem jogou um milhão na mesa e um de seus amigos que já não tinha mais dinheiro, resolveu apostar sua enteada Geórgia Lannes, órfã de pai e mãe. Durante a partida, ele acaba por perdê-la para o moreno que a trataria como um simples objeto sexual.
1. Quem dá mais?

**Boneca de Luxo**

Matheus De Paula Brunneli é um empresário frio e ganancioso que jogava uma partida de truco na qual as apostas foram altas. O jovem jogou um milhão na mesa e um de seus amigos que já não tinha mais dinheiro, resolveu apostar sua enteada Geórgia Lannes, órfã de pai e mãe. Durante a partida, ele acaba por perdê-la para o moreno que a trataria como um simples objeto sexual sem importância alguma, a não ser o prazer dele.

I - prólogo

 **Bonequinha de Luxo– Prólogo**

Em uma mesa de jogos, vários homens riam, enquanto tomavam suas bebidas que vez ou outra eram postas no copo. Já era tarde da noite. Naquele bar, a jogatina rolava até altas horas. Além de jogos, também se encontravam dançarinas e aquelas que davam o corpo em troca de dinheiro. Havia somente um homem naquela mesa que ria apenas para camuflar as perdas que já tivera ali jogando.

— Então, mais uma rodada? – Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, porém, com o semblante jovem e muito atraente, falou quando acabou a última partida.

— Sim.

Mesmo não podendo continuar com o jogo, aceitou a oferta. Ninguém poderia saber que faliu por conta de apostas e jogos.

— Damon, não acha que já apostou de mais?

O mais jovem do grupo de homens falou, exibindo ao final um mínimo sorriso de canto, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava as pernas de uma das mulheres do bar que estava sentada em seu colo.

Este homem era alto e atraente. Tinha cabelos curtos e negros. As orbes tão escuras quanto pedras ônix. Olheiras charmosas abaixo dos olhos. Causava suspiros por onde passava, e, mesmo com tanta beleza, a expressão em seu rosto sempre era séria, somente às vezes demonstrava um raro sorriso de canto.

— Que isso, Matheus! Por um acaso estás com medo de perder? – Damon Lannes retrucou debochando, demonstrando confiança, mesmo estando bem inseguro por dentro. Se não ganhasse aquela partida, não saberia o que fazer.

— Bom! Quem está perdendo aqui é você. E como eu já ganhei demais, acho que posso aproveitar uma última partida antes de ir. – Tomou um gole de seu drink e mordeu com força o ombro da mulher que ainda estava em seu colo.

— Sim, acho que já está na hora dos mais jovens dormirem. – Matheus ditou. Sabia como o garoto ficava irado quando se tratava de sua idade.

Era verdade que, de todos que estavam ali, Matheus era o mais novo, mas isso não o impedia de ser o _chefe_ deles. Aos 26 anos de idade, já era dono de uma das empresas mais bem sucedidas de todo o Japão, ganhando por ano milhares de Ienes.

— Quem disse que vou dormir? – Perguntou rindo enquanto olhava de canto para uma mulher que estava sentada na mesa do bar, conversando com o garçom, mas que vez o outra lançava um olhar sedutor para si. — A noite só está começando.

— Então vamos a mais uma partida!– Igor, que somente observava até agora, disse animado, afinal de contas, estava com a mão boa essa noite. — Jogaremos truco agora, certo? – Olhou para todos, esperando suas confirmações...

— O.K!

Na tira de Reis, para ver quais seriam as duplas, Igor quase chorou quando caiu com Damon. O homem de sorriso medonho não queria perder seu dinheiro ganho durante a noite, então por isso exigiu a sua dupla que pagasse, já que o mesmo se dizia ser um homem rico... e **era**. Era...

Matheus embaralhou o baralho em mãos e pôs a sua esquerda, aonde Damon estava sentado. O Lannes cortou o baralho, fazendo um "camaço" em mãos; esse "camaço" era um modo de 'roubar' aos olhos de todos, pois nem o próprio que o fazia, sabia se iria dar certo ou não.

O Brunneli sorriu, observando a jogada. Viu quando seu amigo retirou uma única carta do baralho e jogou-a para Igor, parceiro de Damon, ele colocou em cima a parte das cartas em que sua mão ficara.

— Antes de começarmos, quero saber quais serão as apostas das duplas! – Tierri exclamou, chamando a atenção de todos. — Já estou zerado, então só jogarei com Matheus para que o mesmo tenha um parceiro, se ele aceitar e pagar por mim, o prêmio que _ganharmos_ será _apenas_ dele. – O jovem sorriu, concordando.

— Estou no mesmo barco que Tierri. – Igor disse. — Embora tenha dinheiro, não irei apostá-lo. Se quiser jogar será assim. Lunnes – Chamou o parceiro pelo sobrenome. — o que Tierri disse à Matheus valerá a ti: se tu ganhar, o _prêmio_ é todo seu. – E um sorriso enorme surgiu na face de Damon, que concordou rapidamente. — Quais serão as apostas?

— Eu jogo um milhão de Ienes na mesa. – O Brunneli deu sua proposta. O coração do Lannes bateu rapidamente. Um milhão era muito dinheiro e ele não perderia por nada essa jogatina, mas... — Qual a sua aposta, Damon? – Sem dinheiro, sem casa e sem carro, o que ele apostaria? — Vai desistir? Tem um milhão na mesa! – Ele sabia. E era um dinheiro tentador, assim como sua...

— Apostarei minha enteada, Georgia Lannes. – Os olhos negros brilharam, lembrando-se da delicada flor. Ah! De uma coisa Matheus De Paula tinha certeza, ele roubaria o quanto fosse durante o jogo para ter a morena apenas para si.

— Apostado! – Aceitou, sorrindo abertamente, assustando com isto os outros da mesa, pois era raro esse tipo de sorriso... No entanto, aquele era o sorriso que escondia várias idéias maliciosas que sua mente tinha, imaginando quando tivesse a menina em suas mãos.

As cartas foram dadas, começando por Igor à direita de Matheus, logo vinha Tierri e Damon, depois a si mesmo. Fechando três cartas a mão de cada, o Brunneli girou um quatro de paus na mesa. _Esse quatro indicava que os cincos seriam as 'manilhas',_ conhecidas como: cartas que 'matam' qualquer outra forte, especialmente o 'AS, _1_ ' 3.

Jogando um três na mesa, Igor dera início ao jogo. Tierri descartou um simples Rei, o qual não matava o três. Damon sorriu e jogou um AS, queimando sua carta em cima da do parceiro.

Matheus olhou as cartas em mãos e começou a pensar. Com duas manilhas superiores, cinco de copas e paus, o que ele faria? Daria a primeira rodada aos adversários. E fora isso que fez. Jogou um simples sete de ouro, _salmoura_ , na mesa.

Igor, como ganhador da primeira rodada, retornou o jogo. Colocando um dois no baralho, em sua mão havia um espada e com ele trucaria. Olhou para Damon, mas antes certificou-se de que nenhum dos _inimigos_ estariam olhando, e então, estando certo de que não estavam, ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas por duas vezes, dando o sinal de 'espadilha'.

Tierri jogou a carta no baralho também, sem ninguém vê-la, essa era uma opção da segunda rodada. Damon Lunnes olhou para Matheus, e em um blefe escaldante pediu:

— Truco! – Gritou afobado.

— Corte! – Matheus respondeu, dando de ombros.

— Mata?! – Jogou um três, não era uma manilha, mas aos olhos dele era uma carta consideravelmente forte. — Não tem para matar, não é? – Matheus sorriu e na mesa tacou o gato, _cinco de paus_ , calando parcialmente Damon. — Aposto que só tem essa! – Oh, ele havia deixado o copas em mãos, carta a qual era mais fraca que o gato, um naipe abaixo, no entanto.

— Seis! – Contudo, era mais forte que a espadilha na mão de Igor, que gritou um 'nove'. E Tierri não deixou por menos gritando um 'doze'. — E então, pagarão para ver? – Matheus tornou a falar. Igor deu de ombros, quando Damon olhara para si.

O Lunnes pensou por alguns minutos, não estaria perdendo nada além de sua enteada que nem mãe tinha mais. É, para ele pouco importava Georgia, e mesmo que a flor reclamasse sobre estar sendo possivelmente 'perdida' em um jogo de truco, nada ele poderia fazer, _apostas são apostas_ e as não cumpridas pelos apostadores, os mesmos tem suas "cabeças cortadas". Então, por isso...

— Corte, se ganhar já sabe seu prêmio. – Damon disse, desafiante. Matheus sorriu, um sorriso mínimo carregado de malicia, e em câmera lenta a carta com o cinco de copas foi caindo na mesa, dando a vitória e a garota à ele. — Merda! – O Lunnes praguejou, falsamente arrependido. — Amanhã no fim da manhã ela estará em sua casa. – Ditou, levantando-se. E sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra, virou-se indo em direção à saída, enquanto um sorriso maldoso crescia em seu rosto.

— Parece que alguém tem um novo brinquedinho! – Tierri sorriu decepcionado. Perdera a chance de ter a Lunnes para si também. Praguejou mentalmente por antes de o jogo começar ter dito que o prêmio seria totalmente de Matheus.

— É, mas agora a única coisa que quero é comer essa vadia aqui. – Estapeou a bunda da mulher que durante a noite toda passara em seu colo. — Venha! – Puxou-a para um dos quartos do bar.

 **[...]**

Movia-se desesperadamente dentro da garota, a qual gemia seu nome sem parar, dando a ele o som melódico da voz dela. Oh, ele não era somente viciado em jogos, era viciado também em sexo e, com toda certeza, nenhuma guria reclamava ao ser fodida por ele, não mesmo.

Mordia os seios da mulher, enquanto seus corpos grudavam pelo suor. Ele estapeou o rosto da mesma e gozou, preenchendo a camisinha que usava, na qual ele faria questão de queimar em seguida.

— Agora sua cachorra, chupe meu pau. – Ah, ela como uma boa garota obedeceu-o retirando a camisinha, que ele pegou na mão. Escorregou a língua por toda a extensão do pênis do jovem, sentindo-o ficar duro novamente. — O deixe limpinho, e depois vá contar para suas companheiras de profissão que Matheus De Paula te comeu gostoso. – Impulsionou a cabeça dela com as mãos, sentindo-a engasgar-se e consequentemente apertar seu membro por entre a garganta.

Delirando-se na boca dela, ele foi gozando aos poucos, vendo-a engolir tudo.

Cansado da transa, Matheus levantou-se completamente nu, exibindo seu exuberante corpo à guria, e foi até o pequeno banheiro colocar suas roupas e queimar a camisinha usada durante o ato.

Depois de tudo feito, ele tacou uma pequena, mas considerável quantia de dinheiro em cima da cama, para a mulher que esfregava os dedos na intimidade, buscando deixar Matheus novamente com tesão. Mas, mesmo ele tendo ficado ereto outra vez, o próprio sabia que aquilo era apenas um golpe para deitar-se novamente com ela.

— Contente-se com o dinheiro! Não quero lhe foder novamente. Não costumo repetir mulheres, menos... – Calou-se pensando na _morena_. Essa sim ele faria questão de deflorar aos poucos. —Tchau! – Saiu do local com a certeza de que, no dia seguinte, iria se divertir com seu mais novo brinquedinho de nome e sobrenome _Georgia Lannes._


	2. Bonequinha de Luxo!

Nota: E ai seus lindos? Antes de tudo, quem vos fala é a diva da Bruna, amiga dessa pedofila ú.ú Sim, sou gostosa e morena, e sim quando lerem esse capitulo verão que sou sádica, mas li o primeiro capitulo dela pensei: "Tenho que escrever essa história também, vou fazer uma estrago lindo aqui, então eu cheguei chegando porque sou diva. Mais informações? Bruna Souza, 2 ano e super linda, babem.

Capitulo 2 – Minha bonequinha de luxo

O homem entrou em casa, após ter estacionado o carro na garagem. Havia ficado fora de casa quase a noite inteira, chegando já de madrugada, quando o sol despontava no oriente.

Suspirou pesadamente.

Ainda não acreditava que tinha perdido um milhão de Ienes assim. Mas não foi totalmente ruim, já que agora teria uma despesa a menos. Ah, isso sim poderia ser bom. Sem sua enteada, gastaria menos com ela e mais consigo.

Adentrou a casa, a mesma na qual só continuava morando porquê era um patrimônio que conseguira passar para o seu nome, antes de falir a empresa do falecido ex-marido de sua falecida esposa.

Olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede e o mesmo já apontava 5:30hrs da manhã. Sua enteada acordaria logo para ir à escola. Então resolveu não adiar mais...

Subiu as escadas e caminhou pelo extenso corredor, logo parando em frente ao quarto da menina, aonde entrou sem nem mesmo bater e a viu dormindo num sono pesado.

— Acorda! – Falou alto, empurrando-a da cama. A garota caiu no chão, assustada. — Arruma suas coisas. Porque... Adivinha só? Você vai embora.

— Oque? M-mas... – Ela levantou-se rapidamente, e fitou o homem. ▬ Como assim ir embora?

— Eu apostei você em uma partida de truco e perdi. – Ele riu sádico quando vira os olhos antes arregalados, marejarem prestes a derramar suas lagrimas. —Chore muito, porque você agora é a bonequinha de luxo de um homem que, com certeza, você não gostaria nem de passar perto. – Geórgia entrou em choque, ao ouvir a palavra bonequinha de luxo.

— Eu não vou! – Gritou. Contudo, logo se arrependeu ao sentir um forte tapa no rosto, fazendo com que chegasse a cair no chão do quarto. Não deveria ter gritado, era sempre isso que acontecia quando aumentava o tom de voz.

— Olha como fala comigo! - Exaltou-se. — E você vai sim. Vai fazer tudo que ele quiser, porque se caso ele te mandar de volta, irá morar na rua. Afinal, eu não aceito devolução. – E assim, ele saiu do quarto.

Geórgia olhou para a porta por alguns segundos, esperando que Damon voltasse e falasse que não passava de uma brincadeira.

Ser o prêmio de uma aposta. Ser usada como uma mercadoria de troca... Só podia ser alguma brincadeira.

Porém, alguns minutos se passaram e nada do homem voltar. A morena já começava a chorar desesperadamente. Antes de levantar-se do chão, abaixou-se mais e retirou de baixo da cama uma mala não muito grande, mas o suficiente para colocar algumas roupas, e o resto das coisas colocaria na mochila.

Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e retirou suas roupas de lá. As arrumando na mala. Rumou até o banheiro e pegou objetos higiênicos, colocando-os dentro da mochila. Depois colocou algumas coisas que não poderia abrir mão.

Fez tudo que tinha que fazer, ainda chorando desesperadamente. Em seu interior, a jovem se recusava a acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Quando terminou, adentrou o banheiro e se despiu. Entrou no box e ligou a ducha na agua fria. Enquanto a água caia, mais lagrimas rolavam por sua face.

Como seria esse homem? Será que o tio falava a verdade, quando disse que nunca iria querer passar perto dele? Bom... De algo ela tinha certeza. Se o tal homem foi capaz de aceitar uma garota de 17 anos como troca em uma aposta de jogo, com convicção, o mesmo não seria alguém de boa índole.

Depois de se lavar, saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e pegou a roupa que havia separado: uma calça jeans clarinha e uma blusa polo feminina rosa. Nos pés calçou um surrado All star.

Olhou-se no espelho. Estava horrível. Rosto inchado, olhos vermelhos e os lábios um pouco feridos por conta das mordidas constantes que dera enquanto banhava-se.

Saiu do quarto. Com passadas lentas, desceu as escadas indo em direção à cozinha. Ao chegar, notou que não havia ninguém, então caminhou até a geladeira e quando a abriu, alguém a fechou bruscamente.

— Ein? – Olhou para o lado e viu seu nem tão querido padrasto com a mão na porta do refrigerador.

— Nada de comida para você. Tu não é mais minha responsabilidade, então não te alimentarei. Quando chegar à casa do seu dono, ele que te dê comida.

— Eu não pertenço a ele! – Rosnou, fitando o chão com raiva.

— Agindo feito uma cadela, não? Até rosnando, está.

— Não sei como minha mãe pode casar um dia com você! É nojento! – Cuspiu as palavras na cara do homem, que se enfezou.

— EU TE DISSE PARA NÃO FALAR DESSA MANEIRA COMIGO, NÃO DISSE? – Ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a logo se debater como um deixa fora da água, tentando se soltar.

▬ Me deixe em paz! – Pediu com a voz embargada pelo choro.

Droga! Novamente tinha que deixar os pensamentos saírem de sua mente, e agora sabia o que iria acontecer.

Logo fora solta, mas com brusquidão no chão, observando o homem retirar o cinto de sua calça.

— Vou te deixar em paz assim que você sair dessa casa, mas antes posso me divertir. – Oh, sim, ele adorava quando ela gritava de dor, adorava vê-la chorando, adorava ouvi-la implorando para que parasse.

Pegou-a novamente pelo braço e a levou até a sala, jogando-a de qualquer maneira no chão, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse encurralada na parede. Levantou o cinto e começou a bater na menina que gritava do jeitinho que ele queria. Era delicioso ouvi-la assim. A cada cintada, um novo grito era ouvido. A casa era grande e não continha empregados, portanto, ele não ligava para os gritos, até achava ótimo.

Depois de muito bater, colocou o cinto novamente na calça e virou de costas, enquanto ela se encolhia próxima à parede e chorava.

— Vou tomar um banho e quando voltar quero você pronta para sair. Não vejo a hora de me ver livre de ti. – Ditou ríspido, ao sair da sala subindo em direção ao quarto.

[...]

As imagens fora do carro passavam como borrões diante dos olhos castanhos de Geórgia. Damon parecia mesmo com pressa de se livrar dela. Ela ainda não sabia o que era melhor – pior –: viver com um homem desconhecido, que iria fazer o que quisesse consigo sem ter direito de reclamar. Ou passar o resto dos dois anos, quando completaria a maioridade, vivendo com o padrasto, sendo espancada sempre que ele chegasse estressado de algum lugar...

Foi despertada de seus pensamentos ao ver que as imagens que antes eram borrões agora mostrarem uma linda casa, ou melhor, uma grande e linda mansão, aonde frente à porta de entrada havia um homem vestido elegantemente. Com terno preto e uma blusa social branca por baixo, e nas mãos usava luvas brancas. No início imaginou ser seu novo "dono", mas ao reparar bem, ele parecia mais um mordomo do que um dono de toda essa mansão.

— Vai demorar pra sair ou vou ter que te tirar daí? – Ouviu a voz de Damon. Parou de contemplar a beleza da mansão e saiu do carro, puxando a mala que estava ao seu lado.

Caminharam em direção ao homem que estava parado frente à porta, e o mesmo lhes olhou com desdém.

— Essa é Geórgia Lannes e... – Damon começou a falar, porém foi impedido pela voz grave do homem que estava à frente.

— Eu sei quem é! O Sr. Matheus me informou da chegada dessa menina. Agora que ela está aqui o senhor já pode se retirar Damon-. – Falou de forma rápida e bem direta, tão direta que Geórgia chegou a dar um risinho, mas parou ao ver o olhar raivoso do tio sobre si.

— Pois bem, diga ao Matheus para aproveitar bastante do seu novo brinquedo. Bem, ela é meio desobediente, mas creio que o Brunelli saberá lidar com ela. – Riu do comentário. Ah, como ele tinha certeza que sua querida enteada sofreria na mão do homem. Depois disso, voltou para o carro e foi embora.

Geórgia estava admirada com a beleza da mansão, se por fora já era linda, por dentro era uma das casas mais belas que já viu. Antigamente, quando seu pai ainda era vivo juntamente com sua mãe, sempre eram convidados para festas em mansões como esta que estava agora. O chão tão liso e brilhante que era possível ver seu reflexo desfocado nele. A parede bege CLARO quase chegando ao branco, com detalhes de madeira polida no inferior e exterior da mesma.

▬ Queira me seguir. – Ouviu voz do mesmo senhor da porta e começou a segui-lo.

Subiram a escada de madeira em detalhes com fio de dourado. Logo chegaram ao corredor aonde se podia ver muitas portas. Continuou a segui-lo até pararem em uma porta de madeira escura. O homem a abriu revelando um quarto simples; com somente uma cama de solteiro coberta por um lençol cinza, um guarda-roupa pequeno o suficiente para as roupas que trouxe, uma mesinha juntamente com a cadeira.

— Aqui é seu quarto. O Sr. Matheus está dormindo no momento. Não saia do cômodo, tudo bem? – O homem disse e, ao sair, fechando a porta, Geórgia pôde ouviu o passar de uma chave.

— Como espera que eu saia, se você trancou a porta? – Murmurou triste, se jogando na cama.

(...)

Com o corpo esparramado pela enorme cama de casal, Matheus dormia serenamente sem saber que "sua" flor já havia chegado.

O mordomo batendo na porta do quarto, o acordou, e isso não se faz quando não se quer ver um Brunelli de mau humor, principalmente o moreno. Bufando e xingando o empregado ainda sem saber o que ele queria, o moreno foi até a porta apenas de box branca, sem se importar com tal vestimenta.

Com o rosto inchado pelo sono ele abriu a porta e quando ia falar...

— A Srta. Lannes já chegou. – E o mordomo virou-se de costas, descendo as escadas, mas, chegando ao segundo degrau o empregado, virou-se novamente para seu chefe que encarava-o com fúria. ▬ Está no quarto o qual o Sr. mandou arrumar para ela. Tome a chave. – Um sorriso preencheu a face antes furiosa e com o sorriso ainda no rosto, ele pegou a chave que fora mandada no ar, e saiu de seu quarto caminhando para o da flor.

Com espasmos, ele já imaginava tê-la junto a seu corpo movendo-se frenética e loucamente. Aumentando o sorriso e sentindo o coração bater descompassado, Matheus encaixou a chave na fechadura e entrou no recinto, tentando não chamar a atenção de Geórgia que não chegara a vê-lo.

Trancou a porta do mesmo jeito que a abrira e virou-se para a flor que estava de costas a si. Oh! Os dentes dele cerraram-se a observando trocar de roupa, especificamente retirando a blusinha, a mesma que viera dentro do carro.

Aproximou-se a passos lentos e calculados. Suas pernas e mãos tremiam em ânsia de ter a Lannes nos braços que logo rodearam a cintura da mesma.

▬ O quê? – Perguntou assustada.

— Vejo que minha escrava está mais linda do que nunca... – Puxou os fios achocolatados com força e inalou o aroma deles.

— Q-quem é v-você? – Tentou virar-se de frente, mas ele não deixava, pois seus braços firmes impediam-na de girar o corpo. — M-me s-solta! – Sentiu-o tecer beijos por seu pescoço, arrepiando-a. — O q-que e-está f-fazendo? – A respiração dela ia tomando um ritmo irregular, enquanto Matheus deslizava sua mão até a coxa dela. — E-eii, eu já disse para me soltar, idiota! – Um tom raivoso que só o fez se divertir com o pequeno desespero diante os atos que cometia.

— Quem eu sou? Sou seu dono! – Arregalando os olhos, mais uma vez ela tentara soltar-se dele. Então era este o homem o qual havia a ganhando em uma aposta. ▬ Te soltar? Não. Não irei. E o que estou fazendo é o que mais desejo no momento. – Virou-a de frente a si, espremendo os arredondados seios dela contra seu trabalhado tórax. O rosto dela enrubesceu, quando olhou para baixo, vendo-o apenas de box branca, avidamente transparente pela ponta já molhada de seu membro ereto. ▬ Agora, vamos nos divertir! – O tom implícito de malicia a fez...

▬ NÃO! SOME DAQUI! VOCÊ NÃO É MEU DONO! NUNCA IRÁ SER! SEU CRETINO IMUNDO! – A fez entrar em desespero, sabendo o que ele queria. ▬ ME SOLTA, SEU CAVALO! – Ganhou um tapa na cara pela petulância ao xinga-lo.

Empurrando-a para a cama, ele subiu em cima de Geórgia, prendendo os braços da flor à cima da cabeça.

▬ Fique quietinha, que assim posso pensar em ser carinhoso contigo. – Sorriu, apalpando os seios por cima do sutiã.

— N-não faça isso comigo... – Fungou. — Por favor?!

— Eu faço o que eu quiser. E o que eu quero é você! – Deitou-se por cima do corpo dela, beijando-a nos lábios e não sendo correspondido. A única coisa que ganhara da morena fora um chute nas partes intimas. ▬ Sua vadia! – Proferiu, contorcendo-se em dor.

Aproveitando-se das dores de Matheus, Geórgia empurrou-o e levantou-se, tentando correr porta a fora, mas o moreno havia trancado a mesma, e, então, o que restara a ela foi ir até a enorme janela, abrindo-a com dificuldades.

Colocando um pé para fora do local, sentiu-se ser impedida de prosseguir pelos braços do Brunelli, que tornara a puxa-la e joga-la na cama. Os negros olhos mostravam ira e descontentamento com o 'carinho' recebido. Avançando sobre ela, Matheus batera no rosto da mesma que sentira as lágrimas descerem de seus olhos.

Olhando para os lados ele tentava encontrar algo até que achara a blusinha da Lannes. Rasgou-a e voltou até a cama, amarrando os braços de Geórgia na cabeceira. Assim, ela não fugiria novamente.

— Agora, sua cadela, irei foder-te com todas minhas forças, querendo você ou não! – Estapeara o rosto dela outra vez, e a mesma apenas fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem novamente.

Tocando-a nos seios, ele fora arrancando o sutiã de forma impaciente, apressado e ansioso. Olhando os mamilos não rijos, ele tratou de toca-los com seus lábios, deixando-os como os queria, durinhos.

Geórgia mordera os lábios para não gemer por Matheus, que rodeava os biquinhos com a língua, mordendo-os com força, olhando-a nos olhos e vendo-a morder os lábios. Internamente sorriu, ao perceber que ela estava segurando-se para não gemer.

Descendo sua mão pelo corpo da flor, apalpou-a nas coxas e subira seus dedos apenas para abrir a calça que a mesma usava. Sentiu-o tocar sua feminilidade por cima da calcinha, e logo vira-o afastar-se, retirando totalmente as roupas de si.

Nua aos olhos dele, ela sentiu-se suja e envergonhada, o que não passara despercebido pelo Brunelli que não ligava nenhum pouco para o que a morena estava sentindo. Matheus ligava apenas para seus prazeres, seus desejos, e os turbilhões de arrepios que cruzavam seu corpo ao tocá-la.

Ah, tão bom senti-la lubrificar-se em seus dedos, que deslizavam para cima e para baixo. Deitando-se novamente sobre Geórgia, o moreno a mordeu no pescoço, orelha, lábios.

A Lannes tentou fechar as pernas quando ele escorregou dois dedos para o interior da mesma. Oh, o membro dele latejou quando os dedos do mesmo sentira a carne apertada da flor, imaginando-se penetrando-a arduamente.

A tocava com os lábios novamente nos seios, mordendo-os, ele continuava a bombear dentro da vagina de Geórgia. Ouviu pedidos para que parasse, mas não parara. Era o prazer dele e não o dela, não, definitivamente não era o dela.

Desceu sua boca pela barriga da morena, encostando a respiração ofegante na cavidade da flor. Com a língua, ele beijou-a como se beijasse os lábios. Os olhos da morena fecharam-se com força e novamente ela tentara prender os grunhidos, mas não conseguira quando Matheus separou seus lábios vaginais com os dedos, penetrando-a com a língua.

Movia a língua circularmente dentro das paredes vaginais de Geórgia, apreciando o sabor da mesma, delirando na gruta dela, tão delirante que ele quase gozava apenas por sentir aquele doce gosto.

— P-pare, p-por favor! – Matheus riu, separando-se rapidamente da feminilidade encharcada.

— Por que parar? Eu sei que está gostando. – Voltou a abocanha-la com ferocidade.

Não queria, mas não conseguira conter seu quadril ao rebolar na boca dele. Estimulando-a no clitóris com os dedos, ele foi saboreando o líquido que saia da garota.

Com ânsia e desespero, ele engolira tudo, sentindo-se satisfeito ao vê-la tremer as pernas e tentar desamarrar o pano que a prendia.

— Agora, tu vais retribuir o carinho. – Ela instintivamente parou de se remexer na cama, olhando-o retirar a box branca. Arregalou os olhos assustada com o membro dele. O moreno, percebendo o olhar amedrontado da flor, simplesmente sorriu de canto. — Sei que sou potente... – Balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto ria e se aproximava dela. — Chupe-me. – Ela negou, fechando os olhos e a boca. — Tu quer morrer? Se quiser, é só não fazer o que estou mandando. – Engolindo em seco, os lábios da morena foram abrindo-se lentamente e por eles o pênis do moreno foi deslizando. — Ah, que boquinha deliciosa. – Estocou velozmente.

Ah, a boca de Geórgia engolindo-o por inteiro era a melhor sensação que o Brunelli já sentira. Movendo suas mãos nos cabelos achocolatados, ele impulsionava-a com força, enquanto olhava para baixo, vendo novamente lagrimas escorrerem dos olhos dela.

Pena? Ele não sentia. Preocupação? Também não! A única coisa que o dominava naquele instante era o prazer imensurável do momento em que a flor engasgava-se. Um trincar de dentes passara pelo rosto divinamente belo dele.

Tentando controlar-se para não gozar, o Brunelli torcia com força os fios da Lannes que já sentia dores fortes na cabeça. Impulsionou seu quadril de encontro à boca dela. O desespero havia tomado conta dele que fodia-a sem parar.

— Aaah, porra, não aguento mais... – Em vários grunhidos desafogados de sua garganta, ele gozou na garganta da jovem.

Não a permitirá afastar a cabeça, queria que ela sentisse o gosto dele do mesmo modo que ele havia bebido dela.

Oh, quando finalmente Matheus tinha saído de seus lábios, ela pode enfim respirar como desejava. Enojada de si mesma por ter feito o que ele mandara.

Geórgia começou a debater-se na cama tentando soltar os braços e passar a mão nos lábios, mas... assustou-se sentindo-o toca-la novamente.

Ele queria muito mais. Almejava tirar a pureza dela. E tocando a intimidade da Lannes, o mesmo sentira seu membro ficar ereto outra vez.

Subindo em cima de Geórgia, Matheus encostou a cabecinha de seu mastro no clitóris, remexendo-o e sentindo prazer ao simples toque. Céus... Necessitava fode-la naquele exato instante. E fora exatamente isso o que ele fizera ao penetra-la sem aviso algum, sentindo a textura macia do corredor apertado da moça.

— Aaaah! Pare, pare, pare! Está doendo! – Enquanto ele a invadia loucamente, Georgia sentia a dor física e o buraco sentimental em seu peito apenas aumentar.

Como um louco e insano, ele estocava forte. O corpo do mesmo vibrava, clamava e suava no contato com o da flor. Não aguentando apenas mover-se rapidamente, ele enforcou-a com as mãos, vendo-a ficar roxa e com marcas no pescoço depois de soltá-la.

Sem ar, a Lannes tentou fechar as pernas, impedindo-o de continuar a bombear dentro de si. Contudo, Matheus conseguiu segurar as pernas dela e as levar até seu ombro, sentindo-se mais livre ao afundar-se nela.

Oh, ele jurava estar alcançando o útero da flor, e estava. Observando-a com o rosto suado e corado, o balançar dos seios pela respiração, os olhos fechados e com lagrimas neles, ele julgou-a linda, tão linda que uma fúria crescia dentro de si ao dar conta de suas observações.

Ignorando os pensamentos em sua cabeça, o moreno soltou uma perna da morena de seus ombros, livrando sua mão esquerda de segurá-la e levando-a até os seios, apertando-os abruptamente.

— Oh, que delicia de bucetinha... – Rugiu entre dentes, e Geórgia outra vez tornou a sentir-se enojada e suja. A ardência e dor entre as pernas cresceu...

Já ele escorregava-se na intimidade cada vez mais lubrificada.

Tão quente, tão molhada, tão apertada que os batimentos cardíacos de Matheus não estavam mais normalizados. Os olhos do mesmo fecharam-se e nos lábios um sorriso de contentamento formou-se a cada estocada profunda que dava.

O ardor crescia, e, a cada investida do moreno, a flor não via a hora de tudo acabar... De ele sair de cima de si, do maldito prazer que ela estava sentindo juntamente com a dor, de sua respiração normalizar...

Consumido pelo prazer, Matheus gemia descontroladamente. Ela, em meios aos gemidos dele pedia para que o mesmo parasse.

Por que quanto mais ela relutava em dizer não a ele, mais o desejo dele crescia?! Não sabia, mas vendo-a negar repetidas vezes, o moreno gozou de forma esplendorosa e fervorosa dentro dela.

Sentindo-o pulsar dentro de si e deitar o corpo sobre o seu, Geórgia chorou novamente. Queria tanto poder dar tapas na cara do Brunelli, mas as mãos amarradas impediram-na.

Com um sorriso satisfeito e insano, ele levantou o corpo e desamarrou as mãos da flor que a pouco desejara que as mesmas estivessem livres e assim que estivera, Geórgia acertou um bofete na cara dele.

— EU TE ODEIO, SEU NOJENTO! – Ele riu, saindo da cama completamente nu.

— Me odeie, odeie mesmo, pois quanto mais tu me odiar, mais eu irei amar fode-la, minha bonequinha de luxo. – Abriu a porta do quarto, saindo do mesmo, deixando uma Geórgia encolhida e chorosa na cama.

Andou pelo corredor tranquilamente, sem nem se preocupar em estar nu, além de todo sujo de sêmen e sangue. Um sorriso sádico apareceu em seus lábios tornando a se lembrar de como fora.

Ah, ele iria se divertir muito com sua puta particular.

Parou em frente ao quarto, porém, antes de adentra-lo, gritou por seu mordomo que logo apareceu ficando de frente com o patrão, já acostumado em vê-lo andar nu pela casa.

— Sim? – Perguntou educadamente.

— Dê um jeito nela. Não quero ninguém chorando para atrapalhar meu sono. – Mal terminou de falar e já entrou no cômodo, fechando à porta atrás de si. Rapidamente seguiu para o banheiro.

Ao lado de fora, o senhor de idade respirou fundo antes de rumar em direção ao quarto da menina, aonde, assim que chegou, viu o estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava.

Geórgia estava nua e jogada em cima da cama. Suas pernas estavam sujas de sêmen misturado ao sangue. Ela não emitia som enquanto chorava, apenas soluçava, olhando para a parede a sua frente.

— Você precisa tomar banho. Venha. – O homem começou a se aproximar, porém, antes de chegar perto de Geórgia, a mesma levantou-se ignorando a dor enorme que lhe atingiu na intimidade e no ventre. Saiu da cama desesperada, caindo enquanto tentava andar, mas as pernas não colaboravam. Portanto, se arrastou do jeito que deu para perto de alguma parede.

— FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! – Gritou. Suas mãos se ergueram como se tentasse impedir o mordomo de chegar perto.

— Você não pode ficar assim garota, Matheus mandou-me vir dar um jeito em você. Tenho de obedecê-lo. – Disse aproximando-se.

— SAIA, VÁ EMBORA! JÁ NÃO BASTA ESSE DESGRAÇADO ACABAR COM A MINHA VIDA? SERÁ QUE EU NÃO POSSO FICAR SOZINHA UM MINUTO? O QUE QUER, VAI ABUSAR DE MIM TAMBÉM? – Gritou chorando.

— Mas... – O homem parou de falar e somente caminhou até a porta. ▬ Depois eu volto, mas saiba que se ele vier novamente aqui e te ver nesse estado, ele ficará nervoso e acho que você não gostaria de vê-lo pior do que estava. – E assim o mordomo saiu trancando a porta.

Georgia continuou próxima a uma parede. Olhou para suas pernas e uma dor no coração lhe atingiu. Sentia-se suja. Preferia ter sido queimada viva, ao ter que sentir aquele homem dentro de sua feminilidade deixando o seu "rastro" nela.

Mesmo com dor, ela fez um esforço para se levantar. Precisava de um banho, precisava tentar limpar seu corpo; tirar toda aquela sujeira do mesmo.

Arrastou-se até porta do banheiro que tinha no quarto. Abriu e entrou no pequeno cubículo que era aquilo. Apenas um chuveiro, um vaso sanitário, uma pia e um espelho acima da mesma.

Ligou o chuveiro e colocou-se abaixo da água, deixando a mesma levar todas as impurezas que estavam em seu corpo, ou ao menos tentar, pois se Georgia pudesse se viraria ao contrario para limpar por dentro também. Mas não podia. Então tinha que continuar sentindo-se suja por dentro, já que por fora se esfregava tanto que não demoraria muito para sua pele sangrar, afinal já estava avermelhada.

Tocou em sua parte intima e sentiu um choque agonizante percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Rapidamente tirou a mão, mas ao lembrar-se do que Matheus fizera ela começou a esfregar furiosamente sua feminilidade, vendo a esponja ficar vermelha e seu sangue descer pelo ralo. Aquilo doeu. Ah, sim! Doeu. Contudo, não doeu tanto quanto a dor que sentiu quando Matheus lhe penetrou. A dor não era a mesma...

Ela poderia ficar ali o quanto fosse que não se sentiria limpa nunca mais. Assim, resolveu sair do banho. Pegou uma toalha e se enrolou na mesma.

Retirou-se do banheiro e foi até sua mala, aonde pegou alguma roupa bem fresca. Um vestido de alcinha verde. Prendeu os cabelos sem se importar por estarem molhados e se deitou na cama, tentando esquecer como foram horríveis os primeiros momentos que passou naquela casa.

Ficou a imaginar como seria dali pra frente. Presa dentro de um quarto e sendo usada para satisfazer um homem sádico como Matheus De Paula.

Nota: Putz, fiquei com medo agora, quando li o que essa maluca escreveu, pensei duas vezes antes de postar o capitulo, quando lerem lembrem-se que estou tao impressionada quanto vocês. Isso mesmo, impressionada e não aterrorizada, não conhecia esse lado da minha amiga e tenho serias dúvidas se não devo manter distância. Geórgia meu amor, não tenho medo, se depender de mim, vocês nunca irão se conhecer, vou proteger você de Bruna(psicopata, masoquista). Que porra foi aquela? Começando a gostar? Ela tinha é que ter pegado uma botina bico-de-ferro daquelas do Senai e acertado ele entre as pernas isso sim.


	3. Esqueça!

III - Esqueça

Notas

Yo Pessoal, Desculpem a demora, mas é que a vida de sedentária não é tão simples - OKAY? U_U Então quero agradecer pelos comentários ô.õ Espero que estejam gostando :3

Capítulo 3 - Esqueça

Já haviam se passado três dias desde o inicio daquele inferno, desde a ultima vez que vira o sol nascer sem ser pela janela de um quarto que ficava no segundo andar. Geórgia não fazia idéia exatamente do tempo, mas sentia que estava ali presa naquele quarto há semanas.

O mordomo sempre entrava ali, deixava sua comida e saia logo depois, novamente trancando a porta. Nesses dias, estranhou que a presença de seu "dono" não tenha sido constante. Porém, agradecia muito por isso, pois até hoje as dores ainda permaneciam e ela não saberia se conseguiria agüentar aquilo novamente.

Uma das coisas mais importantes que trouxe de sua antiga casa, fora o diário que ganhou de sua mãe quando tinha 10 anos e que ainda havia espaço para escrever, já que ali naquele pequeno caderno ela só colocava os dias mais importantes ou difíceis de sua vida.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a mesinha que havia no canto do quarto. Seu diário já estava ali em cima, somente esperando para ser escrito.

Geórgia não queria sujá-lo com as coisas que aconteceram com ela recentemente, mas aquilo era uma forma de lembrá-la do passado e que, se algum dia ela realmente viesse a ser feliz novamente, assim como era antes de seu pai morrer, leria aquilo que estava escrito e veria que mesmo que em sua vida tenha passado por tantas coisas, conseguira manter-se viva...

Pelo menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar, que tudo isso um dia iria acabar.

Sentada à cadeira em frente à mesa, pegou um lápis e se pôs a pensar. De onde deveria começar?

###Hum... Sabe, eu não escrevo aqui há um tempo, mas é que minha vida antigamente "há 'exatos' 3 dias", era chata e parada, sem nada emocionante ou tragicamente ruim para citar aqui...

Eu não queria escrever sobre isso em você, mas será bom deixar essas coisas, para me lembrar do quanto minha vida que já era horrível, piorou consideravelmente de um dia para o outro. Pois é, eu dormi "livre" e acordei um "brinquedo". Complicado isso!? Sim. Mas, não irei 'explicar' porque eu que lerei isso depois, mas é algo que eu preciso guardar para o resto da minha vida...

EU O ODEIO!

Matheus Brunelli, o homem que destruiu minha vida, meus sonhos e meus objetivos. Agora, presa nessa droga de quarto, sentindo dores, fome e aquele cansaço que comecei a sentir há algumas semanas, agora está bem mais forte. Eu realmente o ODEIO com todas as minhas forças.

Ele abusou de mim, tirou minha liberdade, me usa como sua bonequinha para brincar quando quiser. Não que já tenha acontecido muitas vezes, na verdade só uma, mas... Só de imaginar o que passarei aqui se não arrumar um jeito de fugir, me dá uma angustia enorme.

O ruim de tudo isso é que eu não tenho amigos, ou seja, ninguém sentirá minha falta na escola e ninguém ira procurar saber o que aconteceu comigo... Então... Terei que me virar sozinha, mas eu vou conseguir. Não quero passar os dias da minha vida com um homem como ele. Eu espero que ele morra.###

▬ É, quem diria que eu estaria desejando tanto a morte de alguém, nem a de Damon eu já desejei... – Geórgia suspirou.

Fechou o diário ao ouvir o barulho da chave rodando na porta. Olhou para o relógio de parede, e nele ainda marcava 9:00hrs da manhã. Estranhou, pois ainda não era hora do almoço e a do desjejum que continha apenas um pão com manteiga e café, já havia sido trago às 6:30 hrs. Viu o mordomo entrar no quarto e o mesmo parar à sua frente.

▬ Venha! – Foi a única coisa que lhe fora dita, antes que o homem voltasse ate à porta e saísse pela mesma.

Geórgia ainda ficou olhando a porta por alguns segundos até tomar a iniciativa de se levantar da cadeira e seguir rumo à saída.

Andava observando tudo minuciosamente e com medo do que iria acontecer, medo de que aquele homem aparecesse de novo.

Desceu as escadas seguindo o mordomo que até hoje não sabia o nome. Passaram pela grande sala. Geórgia nunca havia andado pela mansão, claro, já que ficara presa no quarto todos esses dias.

O homem parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu. Geórgia o observou entrando em uma sala pouco iluminada enquanto a mesma ficava ao lado de fora esperando... Quando o mordomo saiu da sala, suas mãos estavam ocupadas por alguns panos e baldes.

Sem falar nada, ele saiu andando em sentido a algum lugar desconhecido pela Lannes, e mandou que ela esperasse ali onde estava. A morena olhou em volta, estava em um pequeno corredor que dividia a cozinha e a sala de jantar. A mansão do Brunelli era fria e meio sombria. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Aquele lugar com certeza era bem estranho, assim como o dono.

▬ Pegue! – A voz despertou-a de sua observação. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado e viu a mão do mesmo, estendida em sua direção, segurando um balde com água até a beirada e um pano. Então, só ai ela entendera o motivo para ter sido "liberada" do quarto.

Quando ele entregou o balde a flor, uma fraqueza atingiu-a fazendo com que o balde caísse ao chão antes mesmo dela conseguir apoia-lo em sua mão...

▬ Sua idiota, preste atenção na merda que está fazendo, burra! – Xingando-a, Bruno, o mordomo, saiu com os pés encharcados de água e sabão.

Andando com o balde na mão, ele continuava a proferir impropérios a Lannes que de tão fraca que estava, ficara sentada no chão em cima da água.

Tentando levantar-se ao avistar o mordomo no inicio do corredor, ela escorregara com a mão no chão, voltando a se sentar. "Essa porra está ate parecendo brincadeira de morto ou vivo" Resmungou mentalmente.

▬ Faça direito agora! – Entregou-a o balde novamente com água. – E está vendo aquela ala da mansão? – Bruno indagou-a e ela apenas acenou positivamente, sem forças ate para falar. – É proibido ir ate lá. Se você for, as coisas irão ficar horríveis para o seu lado! – Virou as costas para Geórgia.

Fazendo um esforço sobre humano, ela iniciou o processo de limpar, mas para sua limpeza, a Lannes não tinha nem ao menos uma vassoura ou rodo, o que restara à ela fora ficar de joelhos, molhando, torcendo e passando o pano no chão.

Os joelhos ardiam e outra vez Geórgia amaldiçoava àquele local, aquele mordomo e principalmente o dono da mansão, Matheus.

(...)

Girando a borda de um cinzero com dois dedos, Matheus fitava os companheiros e 'sócios' de suas artimanhas e planejamentos contra alguém.

▬ Como faremos? – Tierri indagara.

▬ Simples... – Matheus olhou para os 'parceiros'. ▬ Thiago e Taylor se infiltrarão aqui nos cassinos ingleses de Esdras e irão passar-me todas as informações. Ingrid e Lucas tentem, por favor, manter o sigilo e ajam como um casal. – A 'morena' e o ruivo olharam-se e mesmo não concordando internamente com isso, por fora acenaram positivamente. ▬ Quero que vocês façam apostas nas roletas como um casal apaixonado e doente pelo dinheiro de Las Vegas.

▬ Ok! – Responderam.

▬ Jhon e Rafael, vocês irão fazer o mesmo que Thiago e Taylor, mas será nos cassinos de Osaka. Tierri e Igor irão me ajudar a administrar juntamente com Marcos, os problemas e a grana do qual abriremos em Tóquio, entenderam? – Todos acenaram positivamente.

Levantando-se despojadamente, ele dera as costas aos seus parceiros. Saindo da enorme mansão, ele fora ate seu carro, pedindo ao motorista do mesmo que o levasse ate o aeroporto Heathrow, Londres.

Já com o carro em movimento, o moreno pensava em sua querida bonequinha. Como estaria e o que fazia? Oh, ele queria tanto saber a resposta, mas não se dera ao luxo de ligar enquanto passara três dias em Londres, porque ligaria agora que estava voltando para se divertir?

Sorrindo ele balançava a cabeça. "Tantas saudades de seu corpo" Setenta e duas horas que ele não transava e oh, isso era raro para o Brunelli. Matheus sabia de sua dependência sexual, "mas para que se tratar quando sexo é algo tão delicioso de se fazer?". Os lábios dele curvaram-se um pouco mais.

▬ Sir?

▬ Sim?

▬ Chegamos ao aeroporto!

▬ Certo. Leve o carro novamente para a mansão e peça a Igor para lhe pagar antes do mesmo voltar ao Japão. – Abriu a porta do veículo, saindo do mesmo.

Com as mãos no bolso de sua calça social preta, o moreno caminhava tranquilamente ate seu jatinho particular. Poucos tinham a 'caridade' de pousar um jatinho na pista, e Matheus era um desses poucos.

Entrando no avião, com um sinal de mãos ele pedira ao piloto para seguir em frente. Uma bonita e chamativa aeromoça aproximou-se de si com duas taças de champanhe.

▬ Qual seu nome, meu senhor? – Indagou colocando as taças na poltrona, em lugares para tal.

▬ Para que quer saber? – Puxou-a para seu colo. ▬ Deve ser porque vai gemer muito, não? – O longo cabelo ruivo da mulher, não cheirava como o de outro alguém. ▬ Qual o seu nome?

▬ Para que quer saber? – Repetiu as palavras dele, rindo no colo do mesmo. ▬ Irá gemê-lo? Se for, chamo-me Talyssa.

▬ Hn, Talyssa? Sinto lhe dizer, mas não costumo gemer nomes de mulheres. São elas que gemem o meu, então por isso quando eu estiver fundo dentro de ti gema 'Matheus'! – Puxou-a pelos cabelos, mordendo-a na orelha a fazendo suspirar com força.

Desceu suas mãos pela coxa da ruiva, introduzindo-a por baixo da curta saia e afastou a calcinha para o lado. Com os dedos estimulava-a e com a outra mão, arrancava a farda de aeromoça que ela usava.

Acariciou-o por cima da calça, gemendo o nome dele enquanto o mesmo escorregava três dedos para dentro de sua intimidade e bombeava rudemente, sem delicadeza alguma.

▬ Aaaah, mete mais fundo... – Matheus riu, mas logo abocanhara os médios seios da ruiva, puxando os mamilos entre dentes.

Abrindo o zíper da calça do moreno, Talyssa começara a masturbá-lo, lenta e depois rapidamente. Envolvendo-o com a palma da mão, a outra fora ate os testículos dele, massageando-os, buscando ouvir nem que fosse um único gemido do moreno, mas... A face do Brunelli não mudava, não mostrava desejo, se o pênis dele não estivesse ereto, ela o julgaria como um robô sem emoções.

E ele era um homem sem emoções. Jogando-a ao chão, deixando-a de bruços à si, Matheus ficara de joelhos. Ela esperava que ele fosse chupá-la, mas... Eram os dedos que continuavam a penetrá-la.

A mente dela parecia dar voltas constantes pelas 'caricias' dele, levando-a a longos gemidos roucos que chamara a atenção do piloto, mas o mesmo acostumado com as travessuras de seu chefe, voltara os olhos para frente, mas algo nas calças do mesmo dera sinal de vida olhando o 'filme' pornô que se iniciava no solo do jato.

Gozou nas mãos do moreno que levara os dedos aos lábios. Instintivamente Matheus passara a comparar aquele "horrível" sabor a outro que bebera há poucos dias.

Com a sua menininha em mente, o Brunelli não deixara Talyssa virar-se ou falar algo, apenas penetrara-a furiosamente. Movimentava-se, segurando os fios vermelhos com força, fazendo-a sentir dores nas raízes e na intimidade que era invadida bruscamente pelo membro dele.

▬ Oh, vai mais rápido seu vadio. – Com um médio sorriso nos lábios, o moreno concretizara o que a ruiva pedira.

(...)

Com a ardência crescendo entre as pernas, a mulher continuava a gritar o nome do Brunelli desesperadamente e este? Ele apenas espalmava-a nas nádegas e mordia os lábios pensando em Geórgia.

Olhando os fios ruivos, O Brunelli jurava ter visto os achocolatados. Balançando a cabeça e espantando os "pensamentos idiotas", Matheus retirara-se de dentro de Talyssa, ejaculando nas costas da mesma.

▬ Eu ainda não gozei! – Talyssa olhou para trás com um biquinho no rosto.

▬ Problema seu, o meu tesão eu já matei... – "Parcialmente" Pensou recolocando seu membro dentro da calça. Pegou Talyssa pelos cabelos, levando-a... – Ryo... – Chamou o piloto que olhou diretamente para a ruiva, parcialmente nua. – aproveite-a que ela é de graça! – Virou as costas, indo para o luxuoso W.C do jato particular.

Instantes depois, Matheus saia 'higienizado' do banheiro. Caminhou ate sua poltrona, retirando de uma maleta um notbook.

Mexendo em arquivos confidencias, ele não vira o tempo passar de tão entretido que estava. Somente deu-se conta que havia chegado ao Japão quando o avião pousara na pista.

Pegando suas coisas, ele descera do jatinho colocando um óculos escuro, caminhando com seu jeito imponente ate outro carro que o esperava para levá-lo ate sua casa.

(...)

Outra vez Bruno mandara-a limpar a mansão. Já estava cansada de arrastar-se pelo chão, afinal aquele mordomo era exigente e nada para ele parecia estar bom, "Esse cara tem que arranjar uma 'mulher' para se distrair de mim, que merda viu?!"

Balançando a cabeça, a Lannes continuava a arrastar-se pelo piso, arranhando seus joelhos que estavam muito vermelhos. Com os movimentos, ela empurrara a porta da sala restrita e começara a limpá-la sem dar-se conta de onde estava.

Levantando para esticar a coluna, ela batera o cotovelo em pastas que caíram ao chão. Observando os papéis, Geórgia não conseguira conter a vontade de olhar o que neles continha. Abaixando-se ela pegara e abrira-os...

▬ Não acredito. – Os olhos arregalados e marejados... ▬ Ele é um...

▬ Bruno, é vo... – Matheus havia acabado de chegar em casa e como não achou o mordomo por ela, saiu a procura dele pela mesma, isso ate ouvir um barulho vindo da ala "proibida" . ▬ O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritou assustando a menina que se virou rapidamente olhando para ele com a expressão assustada, não só por ter sido pega pelo mesmo, e sim também pelas coisas que vira naqueles papeis.

▬ M-M-Matheus? – Gaguejou, vendo-o aproximar-se rapidamente, tomando-lhe os papeis das mãos e os jogando de qualquer maneira em cima da mesa.

▬ VOU TE ENSINAR A NÃO MEXER NAS COISAS DOS OUTROS. – Pegou-a pelos cabelos e começou a andar arrastando-a para fora da ala.

Georgia estava fraca e sentiu suas pernas falharem, fazendo com que a mesma caísse no chão, porém Matheus não parou de puxá-la, então com desespero a morena tentou colocar-se de pé enquanto ainda era arrastada, agora pela escada.

▬ M-me solte, por favor. – Chorava. Sentiu-se sendo jogada contra uma cômoda e fechou os olhos devido à dor do impacto que causara contra o móvel.

Abrira um pouco os olhos e com as vistas embaçadas pelas lagrimas, viu Matheus aproximar-se de si, lhe segurando novamente pelos cabelos e fazendo-a fita-lo olho a olho.

▬ EU VOU TE FAZER ESQUECER TUDO QUE VIU LÁ, NEM QUE DURE O DIA INTEIRO. – Riu sádico e Georgia tremeu com o possível tratamento de esquecimento.

Notas: É isso mesmo, acho que a Georgia ta um pouquinho ferrada no próximo capítulo, aff's por que ela tinha que mexer nos papeis " misteriosos " do Matheusinho? Bobinha ( Eu sou meio pirada, pois é, falando coisas que meus amigos deviam ter feito ¬¬')


	4. Matheus!

IV - Matheus

 **GIL** : Yo galerinha :3 cá estou postando mais um capitulo... Errr desculpe a demora e_e

Então antes de mais nada: **ATENÇÃO** capítulo contem **VIOLÊNCIA +16 -** Está avisado, então se quando ler e achar o capitulo muito pesado e vier me insultar pense bem antes, por que já está avisado e ao contrario de muitas autoras por ai eu não tenho educação quando me criticam sem terem razão para isso e_e - Claro criticas são sempre bem vindas, mas... Tem coisas que é melhor guardar para si mesmo, okay? :3

Agradecendo aqui a todos que acompanharam, favoritaram e aos comentários do capitulo anterior *-*

Só isso mesmo, espero que gostem e BOA LEITURA

 _ **Anterior**_

▬ _M-M-Matheus? –_

▬ _VOU TE ENSINAR A NÃO MEXER NAS COISAS DOS OUTROS._

▬ _M-me solte, por favor. – Chorava._

▬ _EU VOU TE FAZER ESQUECER TUDO QUE VIU LÁ, NEM QUE DURE O DIA INTEIRO. – Riu sádico e Georgia tremeu com o possível tratamento de esquecimento..._

 **AGORA**

Com a mão livre, Matheus deu um tapa no rosto de Georgia, jogando-a novamente ao chão. Os olhos dele flamejavam de raiva e os dela derramavam lágrimas. Encolhendo os pés, ela ia arrastando-se para trás e como um predador Matheus andava ate a mesma com um sádico sorriso nos lábios.

▬ Hum, acho que está faltando algumas coisas para nossa brincadeirinha começar... – Fingiu estar pensando no assunto, enquanto Georgia o encarava com os olhos arregalados, mas logo Matheus voltara seus olhos para a morena e riu. ▬ Já volto, não saia daí, hein. – Falou sarcástico, e saiu pela porta, trancando-a por fora.

Assim que Georgia se viu livre por um momento do belo, porém cruel homem de cabelos negros, juntou todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam para se levantar de onde fora jogada.

Desesperada e com os olhos arregalados, olhou por todo o quarto. Correu até a janela que estava fechada, tentou abri-la, mas fora em vão, já que desde o primeiro dia que ela tentara sair pela vidraça, Matheus mandou Bruno passar um cadeado na mesma, impedindo uma nova tentativa.

Uma ultima tentativa na janela e Georgia rapidamente andou até a cômoda, abriu as gavetas com certa urgência e começou a revira-la, porém nada achava, a não ser as poucas roupas que colocou ali.

Ao ouvir o barulho da tranca da porta sendo aberta, a flor como em um choque de adrenalina, correu para dentro do banheiro e desajeitada fechara a porta trancando-a e, encostando-se a ela, olhou por todo o local.

Tinha que haver alguma maneira de sair daquele lugar, alguma maneira de parar Matheus. Ah, se arrependimento matasse, estaria morta e enterrada. Como fora se esquecer de que não podia entrar naquele lugar, e ainda cometer a burrice de ler aqueles papeis?!

Ouviu passos ao lado de fora e sabendo quem estava ali, seu coração deu um pulo, assim como o seu corpo que se deslocara da porta do banheiro, começando a andar pelo mesmo a procura de algo.

▬ Sabe, eu adoro brincar com minhas presas... – Ouviu a voz do homem que lhe causava todas as piores sensações. O corpo da morena parou em um impulso tremendo ao escutar um murro na porta do banheiro. ▬ Só que não, eu não gosto dessa brincadeira de se esconder, então é melhor sair dai ou será bem pior. – Voltara a esmurrar a porta de forma descontrolada.

▬ Pensa Georgia, pensa. – Dizia a si mesma, andando de um lado para o outro com um grande nervosismo em seu interior. – Já sei! – Disse alto o suficiente para Matheus ouvir e arquear a sobrancelha ao lado de fora.

Ouvindo ainda as batidas incessantes dele na porta, ela correra ate o canto do banheiro, pegando o rodo e com ele batendo insistentemente na pequena janela ao alto, quebrando-a. Olhando ao chão, pegara um grande pedaço de caco de vidro.

Tola.

▬ Eu avisei! – Deu um pulo ouvindo o estrondo da porta caindo ao chão e, com o susto pisara nos cacos de vidros, cortando o pé. ▬ Garotinha muito má, agora irei lhe castigar mais ainda! – Sorriu aproximando-se dela que, mesmo com o pé sangrando, tentara mover-se para longe dele, indo cada vez mais para o canto e escondendo o caco que pegara, atrás de seu corpo. ▬ Nossa, tu olhando-me assim, eu fico achando que está com medo. – Uma falsa cara de decepção surgira no rosto dele. ▬ Prometo ser carinhoso.

Com o coração pela boca, Georgia correu para fora do banheiro procurando outra saída. Chegou a porta do quarto. Girou o trinco várias vezes, mas não obtinha sucesso, já que, Matheus havia trancado.

▬ Onde pensa que vai? – Assustara-se o ouvindo perguntar.

A única alternativa que ela encontrara, era enfrentá-lo.

Erro...

Correu ate o moreno, com o caco de vidro em mãos. Tentou acertá-lo no rosto, mas ele erguera o braço e Georgia acabou por cortá-lo ali.

▬ Desgraçada. Irá pagar por isso... – O caco antes na mão dela, caiu no chão do quarto e os ouvidos dela capturaram o 'tilim tilim' do vidro e de seu coração...

Pegou-a pelos cabelos, torcendo com força os fios achocolatados e, arrastou-a ate o pé da cama, jogando-a ali.

▬ Onde eu joguei meus brinquedos... – Os olhos ônix procuravam seus 'utensílios' deixados em algum canto quando voltara de seu quarto, e os olhos de Georgia demonstravam:

Pânico...

Contudo, seu corpo não mais se mexia. O que tinha na cabeça quando tentara algo contra Matheus com um caco de vidro? "Merda, era isso que eu tinha na cabeça" Chorosa ela encolhera as pernas vendo ele aproximar-se de si com garrafas, mordaça de bola, cordas...

▬ Agora iremos nos divertir... – Sorriu ajoelhando-se ao lado da flor, pegando os pulsos dela e amarrando-os com cordas ao pé da cama. ▬ Tão linda... – Enxugou uma lágrima dos olhos da flor com a ponta do dedo, levando-o aos lábios e provando o sabor salgado.

▬ Não faça nada, por favor, por favor... – Pedia enquanto Matheus retirava suas roupas, peça por peça, começando pela blusinha... ▬ E-eu faço tudo que quiser, mas não faça nada...

▬ Ount, tão bonitinha você pedindo "por favor, não faça isso. Por favor, não faça aquilo" até me comovo com isso. – Disse fazendo uma vozinha de criança, mas logo voltara ao seu tom normal olhando serio no rosto de Georgia. ▬ Sabe, sua situação antes já estava ruim, mas agora piorou consideravelmente, então se não quer que piore mais ainda, colabore comigo, tudo bem? – Viu-a retrair os ombros.

Um sorriso ia surgindo no rosto dele que retirava o sutiã dela, deliciando-se com a visão dos seios da mesma. Oh, o membro do moreno já estava começando a ficar ereto, mas 'sua' garotinha precisava de um castigo e ela teria.

Rapidamente as mãos dele apalparam-na e os olhos do mesmo fecharam-se pelo pequeno prazer ao tocá-la. Abrindo os olhos, ele retirara suas mãos dos seios, descendo ate o short e tirando-o rapidamente juntamente com a calcinha.

Virando-a de costas, Matheus voltara a passar a mão no corpo dela. Abaixou-se a mordendo nos ombros. Com a outra mão livre, pegara uma garrafa de vodka com o conteúdo pela metade ao seu lado, bebendo e deliciando-se ao sentir o liquido queimar sua garganta. Com os dedos penetrou Georgia, sem a mesma estar lubrificada.

▬ P-pare, p-por f-favor... – Pediu chorosa... Mas ele não dera ouvidos, continuando com a penetração forte e bruta.

Olhando para o lado, o Brunelli encontrara o caco de vidro que ela usara para cortá-lo. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele levantara-se indo ate o vidro. Pegou-o e voltou ate Georgia.

▬ Sabe, coração... – Com a ponta, tocara-a no calcanhar, subindo de leve com o vidro pela panturrilha da Lannes. – O sangue combina com sua pele que parece de porcelana de tão branca e lisa que é... – Os lábios dele buscaram a nuca dela, e o caco ainda percorria-a agora pelos glúteos.

Oh, aquilo ardia como o inferno. Os olhos da morena estavam fechados e seu coração despedaçava aos poucos. Tremulou sentindo-o perfurar sua pele com mais força, rasgando-a externa e interiormente.

Dor.

Um grito agudo ecoara pelo quarto e uma gargalhada sádica também.

Prazer.

Matheus sentia prazer ao fazer aquilo.

Os olhos dele brilhavam em excitação e a cada grito estridente de dor, mais força ele queria por em sua mão que segurava o caco que a perfurava.

Mas ele tentava manter o controle de si, de sua mão que percorria cada corte no corpo dela, espalhando o sangue e excitando-se com o ato.

▬ P-para... – Pediu, mas o moreno não parou. ▬ P-porque v-você faz isso?

▬ Porque é... – Um sorriso maldoso surgiu na face do Brunelli. ▬ Porque é bom. Sabe, é tão excitante te ouvir gritando, eu nunca senti isso quando fazia essas coisas com outras, mas te ouvindo pedir para parar e gritar por socorro, é algo que eu nunca me cansarei. – Cortou-a mais uma vez, agora nos ombros.

Como alguém poderia achar isso excitante? Não tinha nada de excitante nos gritos de pânico de Georgia e, ela sabia disso. O medo a consumia e ela já não mais desejava viver tanto como antes.

▬ A gatinha gosta de beber? – Indagou-a, ainda passando o caco pelo corpo da mesma. – É, acho que gosta. – Virou-a de frente para si. Ao lado de Georgia tinha outra garrafa de Vodka fechada, isso ate ele abrir e sentar-se ao lado da flor, ingerindo o álcool. ▬ Beba! – Mandou-a beber, mas...

▬ Não, eu não quero essa merda... – Matheus levou a garrafa aos lábios dela e os mesmos se fecharam com força, recusando-se a beber. O moreno afastou a garrafa e disse:

▬ Beba logo, estou mandando. - Gritou com raiva.

Com a mão livre segurou o rosto da morena, forçando-a a abrir a boca onde despejou o liquido. Georgia ao sentir a bebida forte em sua boca, a cuspiu toda, assim que a garrafa fora afastada...

Erro.

A bebida fora jogada no rosto do Brunelli que com ódio quebrou a garrafa, fazendo com que o liquido que estava na mesma, caísse pelo chão e respingasse no corpo de Georgia que urrou de dor por conta dos cortes leves, porém bastante doloridos.

▬ Sabe, dizem que quando se tem o nome em algo, essa coisa lhe pertence. - Falou sorrindo diabolicamente, enquanto virava o corpo de Georgia, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse de bruços. A morena olhou para trás por cima dos ombros, e observou o moreno chegando com o caco de vidro da ultima garrafa que quebrara

▬ Ei... EI, EI, EI O QUE VAI FAZER? – Gritou. Matheus parou a mão e olhou para ela sorrindo, Georgia engoliu a seco.

Um grito.

Lagrimas.

Sangue.

▬ Agora está marcada, você é minha e de mais ninguém... - Fora a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de desmaiar. A dor daquilo fora maior do que os outros cortes, fora tão fundo que o sangue não parava de descer. Georgia parou de lutar contra a sonolência que a atingia, e por fim deixou-se cair na escuridão.

Matheus ao perceber que a menina desmaiou, soltou um suspiro cansado e revoltado ao mesmo tempo, logo agora que a brincadeira estava ficando boa - para si. Não teria graça sem ouvi-la gritando, e se debatendo. Então a contragosto levantou-se do chão e a deixou ali, saindo do quarto, mas não sem antes olhar para trás e ver o motivo para tanto sangue.

▬ Matheus. - Sorriu ao ler seu nome escrito com força nas costas da morena.

–-/-

Parado em frente à porta da mansão, um homem alto e vestido elegantemente, se preparava para apertar a campainha.

Ding Dong

Logo a porta fora aberta pelo mordomo que já conhecia o homem com a pele branca e um olhar de predador.

▬ Boa tarde, Sr. Marcos. – Bruno disse por educação, não gostava daquele ser que, assim que a porta fora aberta adentrou a mansão.

▬ Hum, sim, boa tarde... Matheus está? – Perguntou já se dirigindo as escadas, o mordomo rapidamente fechou a porta e caminhou atrás do homem.

▬ Sim está, mas pediu para não ser incomodado... Então se quiser aguardar. – Tentou, sabia que Marcos não estava nem ai para a ordem de Matheus, e assim como imaginou, o estranho homem já estava no topo da escada, entrando no corredor sem ao menos falar ou esperar algo ser dito pelo mordomo.

Caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao quarto do moreno, ao parar em frente à porta do quarto, preparava-se para abrir quando escutou um gemido baixinho.

▬ Nossa, ele não cansa. – Resmungou, já estava desistindo e voltando para as escadas a fim de ir embora e não atrapalhar nas brincadeiras do amigo, quando outro gemido, só que agora mais alto e seguido de um choro fora ouvido. Marcos reparou bem no gemido seguinte e percebeu que aquilo não era de prazer, e sim de... ▬ Dor? - Perguntou-se, então se virou e começou a andar em direção ao som.

A porta fechada o impediu de prosseguir em sua busca dos grunhidos. Parado em frente à ela, ele pensara bem antes de abri-la, sabia como Matheus ficava irado quando era interrompido, porém algo em seu consciente gritou mais alto, então assim abriu a porta se deparando com uma coisa irreal ao seus olhos. Georgia jogada ao chão havia acabado de acordar e sentindo dores, não conseguia se levantar, muito menos se mexer, a única coisa que podia fazer no momento era chorar.

▬ Caralho, o que... O que, porra o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Georgia fez uma força incrível para conseguir virar a cabeça em direção à porta onde viu o homem assustado. Marcos se aproximou dela e a mesma se debateu tentando se afastar quando o viu se abaixando e levando a mão até as costas dela.

▬ F-fique...lon...ge d-de mi-mim. – Falou com a voz cortada, estava fraca e mal conseguia se manter acordada, perdera muito sangue nessa brincadeira de Matheus.

▬ Espere, eu não vou fazer nada com você, o que aconteceu? - As costas da menina estavam tampadas por sangue, o rosto da mesma suava e era viva a expressão de choro.

▬ M-Matheus... – Forçou a voz.

Era obvio, Matheus, típico dele, mas... Olhando para essa menina a sua frente, não dava mais do que dezessete anos para a mesma. Matheus seria mesmo capaz de fazer isso com a menina que, aos seus olhos, parecia tão bela?

Sim seria!

Não só seria, como foi capaz.

▬ E-eu vou buscar umas coisas para cuidar de você. – Levantou-se do chão, porém antes de sair teve a borda de sua calça agarrada, olhou para baixo e viu a mão de Georgia o segurando. A Lannes não queria ficar sozinha, tinha medo que Matheus voltasse, e naquele momento, aquele homem, era seu único modo de refugio.

▬ F-fique. – Pediu chorosa.

▬ Eu já volto, preciso cuidar disso, esta saindo muito sangue e se não pararmos isso, você vai acabar desmaiando por falta de sangue. – Georgia o soltou. Marcos saiu pela porta e rapidamente foi até o banheiro que ficava ali naquele mesmo corredor. Abriu o armário e de dentro retirou uma caixa vermelha com uma cruz branca. ▬ Isso deve servir. – Pensou saindo do local e voltando apressadamente para o quarto.

Abriu a porta calmamente procurando não assustar a morena, já que naquela altura a tortura que ela passara, não fora somente física, também fora mental. Aproximou-se da flor, e sorriu tentando tranqüilizá-la.

▬ Vou te desamarrar, ok? – Perguntou retórico, desfazendo o nó que prendia a mão dela aos pés da cama. ▬ Pronto, agora me desculpe, mas terei que te pegar no colo. – Disse corado e não se reconhecendo mentalmente.

Com delicadeza colocara suas mãos por debaixo do corpo dela, erguendo-a.

▬ O q-que v-vai f-fazer c-comigo? – Olhou-a rapidamente enquanto andava pelos corredores, sabia que ela estava apavorada e que naquela hora a mesma estava tentando buscar alguma confiança em si.

▬ Vou lhe dar um banho para limpar seus machucados. – Respondera calmo.

▬ M-mas l-la t-tinha u-um b-banheiro. – A voz de Georgia mostrava-se falha e desesperada.

▬ Eu sei, mas você não se aguenta em pé, então tem que ser em algum banheiro com banheira para ficar mais fácil... Por favor, confie em mim, não vou te machucar. – Os olhos dele demonstravam confiança e de algum modo, ela não sabia como, mas aquilo a tranqüilizou por dentro e assim ela deixara-se confiar no homem.

▬ Q-qual s-seu n-nome? – Perguntou olhando-o com os olhos semi-fechados.

▬ Marcos. – Respondeu sorrindo, ou tentando, aquilo estava sendo muito estranho, não sabia o porquê de estar sendo tão gentil com aquela menina, mas... Aqueles olhos tão expressivos, tão transparentes, mostravam o quanto aquela menina sofria, e não só a dor física que era evidente, mas também a dor da alma, os olhos dela mostravam tantas coisas, que o azulado se perguntava como Matheus podia fazer algo com aquele anjo?

Já estavam no banheiro, e Marcos acabava de medir a temperatura da água da banheira que já estava cheia. Georgia estava sentada no chão encostada à parede, tentando manter-se acordada, pois mesmo que estivesse sentindo que podia confiar naquele homem, o medo, à angustia, tudo, não a deixavam fechar os olhos e se entregar ao mundo dos sonhos tranqüila sem temer que a qualquer momento o seu "salvador" virasse o outro demônio em sua vida, assim como Matheus era. Sentiu ser pega no colo, e como se fosse automático, se apavorou começando a se debater.

▬ Ei, ei, calma, sou eu. – Marcos falou tentando acalmá-la, e a mesma quando percebeu quem era acalmou-se.

Marcos a levou até a banheira e assim que a colocou na água, ouviu um gemido de dor sair da boca da morena, mas nada poderia fazer quanto a isso. Com todo cuidado começou a banhá-la, tirando o sangue já seco em seu corpo. Olhou para o rosto dela, e a mesma estava sonolenta e custava a manter-se acordada. Teve pena da menina, sabia que se Matheus fora capaz de fazer aquilo, poderia fazer coisas bem piores.

Assim que terminou, pegou uma toalha que estava pendurada na parede do lado de fora do Box. Tirou ela da água e enrolando-a na toalha, saiu do banheiro, voltando ao quarto onde a encontrou. Repousou-a de bruços sobre a cama, e só agora pode ver o motivo de tanto sangue naquele local.

▬ Ele, meu Kami... Ele escreveu o próprio nome nas costas dela... – Marcos não acreditava naquilo, era impossível de se acreditar. Com um suspiro, ele começou a limpar os ferimentos com solução fisiológica instantânea e álcool que pegara dentro da maleta vermelha. Georgia gritou pela ardência em sua pele e agora ele passava a gaze medica com delicadeza no corpo da mesma, procurando não fazê-la sentir mais dor.

Depois de limpar os ferimentos como devia e passar uma pomada antibiótica para a dor diminuir, Marcos procurou as roupas da Lannes, sem escolher muito, já era constrangedor procurar calcinhas, "Imagine colocá-la, tsc" Com o rosto avermelhado, ele pôs a calcinha sem olhar para a intimidade dela que, também estava corada e ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se extremamente humilhada.

Depois de por a lingerie, ele colocara uma bermuda nela, sem por uma blusinha ou algo na parte de cima, afinal as costas da morena estava toda machucada e com pomada espalhada.

▬ Estou indo... – Marcos disse fitando-a com pena. Caminhou até a saída, porém parou ao ouvir a voz de Georgia.

▬ P-por f-favor, m-me l-leve c-com v-você. – Pediu sôfrega, tentando olhá-lo. Marcos voltou e se aproximou dela passando a mão nos cabelos úmidos da mesma.

▬ Gomen, mas... O Matheus tem muito mais poder e influencia do que eu, então se eu lhe tirar daqui a coisa pode ficar ruim não só para mim quanto também para você, me desculpe. – Disse, e antes que ela falasse mais algo, saíra do quarto apressadamente. Dentro de si, ele sentia que se ela insistisse o faria, e realmente não queria problemas com Matheus.

Andando pelos corredores da casa, Marcos ainda não acreditava ter visto aquilo e tudo que queria agora era sair daquele local, não queria ter de encontrar o Brunelli pelo caminho e ser indagado sobre o que estivera fazendo ali.

Com um suspiro cansado, o jovem tentava pensar "No por que diabos, Matheus fez aquilo com a garota?"Não encontrava explicações ou lógica para aquilo. Balançando a cabeça ele estava pronto para sair da mansão quando...

▬ Gostou da minha bonequinha? – O corpo de Marcos gelou, as pernas tremeram e o medo dominou seu interior...

Notas: e_e Se leram as notas inicias já sabem neah? u_u Okay..

Então galera, a fic é assim mesmo, no inicio ela vai ser bem pesada, mas logo logo as coisas melhoram - ou não -, o Matheus ele é cruel, sádico, e viciado em sexo e jogos... Então não tem como ele mudar a maneira de ser em um passe de mágica e_e.

Espero que tenham gostado, eu sinceramente queria ter feito uma tortura melhor, mas foi o que saiu. HUEHUHEU

Deixe seu comentário ai embaixo :3 - OBRIGADO

PRÓXIMO: TALVEZ AMANHÃ...


	5. Você Pararia?

V - Você pararia?

▬ M-Matheus? – Com a voz trêmula Marcos sentia descargas por todo seu corpo, arrepiando-o por inteiro.

Dominado pelo medo o jovem não queria virar-se para trás, encontrar o amigo sabe-se lá com que face, "provavelmente sádica" e pensando assim, gotículas de suor desciam pelo rosto dele.

▬ Então... Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. – Riu o Bruneli e novamente Marcos sentiu o medo lhe dominar. ▬ Gostou da minha bonequinha? – Na face do moreno, havia um sorriso de canto e na mão esquerda uma taça de champanhe.

▬ Não vi nenhuma bonequinha, mas vi uma menina muito machucada lá em cima... Diga-me o que tens na cabeça para fazer aquilo com ela? – Tomando coragem, ele virou-se e encarou Matheus, que agora tinha o rosto serio.

Marcos sabia, oh sim, ele sabia que era perigoso enfrentar o moreno, mas e se ele não fizesse aquilo, quem o faria? Ninguém! Ninguém tinha coragem o suficiente para dizer tais palavras e, ainda sim, o jovem não o fez apenas por fazer, ele o fez por querer poder compreender Matheus, as atitudes do mesmo e quem sabe tentar recuperá-lo dessa insanidade.

▬ Hn... – Murmurou indo em direção ao bar e pegando dois copos juntamente com uma garrafa de whisky, entregou um dos copos a Marcos e o encheu com o liquido, fazendo o mesmo com o seu, logo depois sentou-se no sofá de couro preto, deixando a garrafa em uma mesinha de vidro ao lado. ▬ É divertido e delicioso. – ele arregalou os olhos. ▬ Excitante, fico louco ao vê-la gritar desesperada.

▬ Louco você já é! – Exclamou Marcos.

▬ Tem razão. – Ele finge uma expressão de arrependimento, e Marcos parece se aliviar achando que Matheus desistiria daquela loucura, porém... ▬ Uma pena que eu não me importo em parecer louco e insano.

E ele realmente não se importava com isso. Afinal, o que estava em jogo além dos machucados de sua bonequinha? "Nada!" Aquilo só o satisfazia, e para Matheus, o que importava era o seu próprio e único prazer.

▬ Mas e a garota? Não pensa nos traumas dela? – Indagou-o sentando-se na poltrona em frente ao moreno.

▬ Você pensa? – E aos poucos aquilo estava tornando-se um jogo de perguntas interessante aos olhos do Brunelli.

▬ Eu só acho que tu deverias parar com isso. – Deu de ombros. ▬ Porque fazes isso com ela?

▬ Eu já não respondi? – Sorriu minimamente.

▬ Sim, mas... Eu não entendo porque tu fazes isso, não tem sentido.

▬ Têm sim e ele é prazeroso, eu já disse. – Revirou os olhos.

▬ É, mas... Você pode pagar para ter qualquer uma, e algumas nem é necessário que você as pague, já que a maioria se entrega de bandeja para você... Não entendo o porquê de obrigar aquela menina, que deve ter, sei lá, uns 17 anos.

▬ E tem algo melhor, do que ter algo diferente? E aquela é bem diferente de todas as mulheres que já passaram pela minha cama. – Sorriu imaginando sua flor.

▬ Mas já parou para pensar, que não é prazer o que ela sente? Que enquanto você está lá no seu auge do prazer, ela está no auge da dor?

▬ Eu já pensei... E é isso que me deixa mais excitado!

▬ Você não se importa mesmo com ela... – Marcos balançou a cabeça em negação, recusava-se a entender como seu companheiro podia ser tão cruel com aquela menina, que só os olhos já lhe encantara de maneira devastadora.

▬ Não, nenhum pouco. Importo somente com o meu prazer e nada mais.

▬ Não consigo acreditar nisso.

▬ Quer ver o quanto eu não me importo com ela?

▬ O que pretende fazer?

▬ Veja. – Matheus levantou-se do sofá onde estava e caminhou até a mesinha de canto onde havia um aparelho telefônico. Deixou o copo vazio sobre a mesinha e pegou o telefone, digitou alguns números, e aguardou que a pessoa do outro lado da linha, atendesse-o. ▬ Olá Olá, Luis?

▬ "Matheus, rapaz, quanto tempo não me liga... Achei que tinha se cansado das festinhas." – Ouviu a voz de seu amigo.

▬ É sobre isso mesmo que quero falar. – Fez uma pausa e olhou para Marcos que fitava-o interrogativo. ▬ Marque uma pequena festa só com os nomes daquela lista de íntimos minha, jogos e todas as coisas que costumam ter nas minhas festas, porém desta vez terá uma coisa inédita. – Falou dando um sorriso de canto.

▬ "E qual seria? E por falar em jogos, qual será o premio?"

▬ Os dois são a mesma coisa, o premio será uma noite com Georgia Lannes.

–-/-

Dois dias haviam se passado e Georgia acabava de acordar. Tentou remexer-se na cama e conseguiu, ganhando dores, mas conseguiu. Sentou-se na cama e colocou um dos pés no chão, movimentando-se vagarosamente ate o banheiro.

As dores eram insuportáveis, mas a teimosia de querer andar a fazia tentar. Sentiu pontadas nas costas, mas ainda sim ela continuava firmar os pés no chão. Com uma grande ardência no meio das pernas, a mesma ficara intrigada... Ele teria...?

Entrando no banheiro retirou sua calcinha e dirigiu-se para baixo do chuveiro. Ao lavar-se sentira uma grande ardência no meio das pernas. Saiu do Box pegando um pequeno espelho em cima da pia. Curvou-se sentindo mais dores em sua costa e colocando o pequeno espelho abaixo de sua vagina, a Lannes vira o quão inchada e vermelha a mesma estava. Temeu virar-se um pouco com o espelho apontado as costas, e vê o motivo de tanta dor e ardência ali. A ultima coisa que se lembrava de antes de ter desmaiado, era Matheus passando o vidro em suas costas, e realmente não queria imaginar o que o moreno havia feito nela.

Ignorando o choque ao ver o estado no qual encontrava-se, Georgia voltara para o chuveiro terminando seu banho rapidamente. Caminhou ate o quarto, abrindo as gavetas onde guardara suas roupas.

Vestiu-se com uma simples lingerie, um vestidinho solto e leve. Escutara batidas na porta, mas não fez questão de responder. Tinha medo que fosse Matheus, mas logo o mordomo Bruno entrara no cômodo.

▬ É para a Srta. Sair do quarto agora! – Disse-lhe com o nariz empinado.

▬ Não posso! Ainda sinto dores. – Com um longo suspiro, o mordomo saíra do local sem resistência alguma e a garota só fez agradecer mentalmente por isso.

Olhando para a mesinha da cama, ela sorriu tristemente ao ver o seu maior meio de desabafar ali. Pegou seu diário e deitou-se na cama de bruços. Abriu-o e ficou a fita-lo por um longo tempo, deixando as lagrimas tomarem conta de si.

 _###Querido diário_

 _Acho que passarei a escrever aqui todos os dias, já que, a cada dia que se passa mais coisas horríveis acontecem comigo. A ultima foi terrível. Eu estava na sala proibida, não sei como fui me esquecer daquilo, Bruno disse que eu jamais deveria entrar ali, porém eu fui tola e acabei entrando. Então eu derrubei uns papeis e vi coisas horríveis, aquele ser é pior do que eu imaginava. Tenho medo, sinto dor, a cada dia que amanhece eu me pergunto se é esse dia que minha tormenta acabará, porém o dia passa e nada muda. Mas sabe, acho que eu conheci um anjo, não sei ao certo se é ou não um anjo ou se ao menos ele é real, mas ele me tratou tão bem, cuidou de mim, pelo que eu vagamente me lembro... Mas quando eu acordei hoje, não o vi mais comigo, e então fiquei na duvida se ele era ou não real, e se ele for um anjo, não sei..., minha mãe sempre dizia que anjos existem, eu acredito que também existam, e eu o denominei como meu Anjo branco... Estranho, mas ele tem a pele meio pálida, seria até cômico de se ver, porém não tem graça ser cuidada depois do "demônio" da minha vida ter mutilado meu corpo... Assim como acredito em anjos, acredito em demônios, e Matheus Brunelli com certeza é um demônio... Só espero que meu anjo branco, volte a me salvar.###_

–-/-

Dias depois Georgia estava no jardim da mansão com um vestido rosa bebe leve, com florzinhas na cor rosa meio avermelhado, rasteirinhas nos pés, e o cabelo solto com uma tiara vermelha. Sorrindo ela parecia se distrair dos problemas que Matheus causava em sua vida diariamente.

Mentalmente a Lannes agradecia a Bruno que havia liberado para sair de dentro da mansão, desde que ela não se atrevesse a aproximar-se dos portões, pois senão os seguranças diriam ao Brunelli o que provavelmente lhe causaria problemas.

Balançando o vestido e a perna, Georgia regava as flores de cerejeiras "como eu" e tantas outras. Enfim sentia-se leve, livre e feliz.

Ela estava tendo um momento de alegria e desejava mais por isso, queria estar ali fora todos os dias e pediria ao mordomo por isso. Balançava sua cabeça e desejava que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

Riu quando perdeu o controle da mangueira e molhou a si mesma. Soltou gritinhos ao sentir o contato da água fria com sua pele que aos poucos estava livrando-se das marcas que o moreno causara em si.

E emburrando a cara, a Lannes tratou de se esquecer dessas marcas. Não queria pensar em Matheus em um momento libertino como aquele, queria estar com a mente limpa.

Do outro lado especificamente na calçada da mansão, estacionava uma BMW preta e blindada. Do veículo desceu Matheus que havia acabado de chegar de sua empresa, o mesmo não comandava apenas cassinos, ele ainda tinha que mandar e desmandar no império que seu pai havia deixado para si.

Cansado e com o semblante estressado, o mesmo passara a andar ate a entrada mansão, mas ao avistar sua escrava no jardim da propriedade molhando-se e as plantas também, ele ficara paralisado.

Os olhos negros prenderam-se à imagem de Georgia como se a mesma fosse uma deusa. A beleza inocente e esplendorosa dela o cegava naquele instante.

▬ Linda, tão linda... – Sem dar-se conta os lábios do Brunelli ergueram-se em um pequeno sorriso.

Viu-a girar de braços abertos e com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Algo estranho estava dominando o interior dele. O mesmo não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, sabia apenas que desejava fitar a Lannes o dia inteiro, a noite se possível.

Os respingos de água caíam sobre a flor deixando a imagem dela cada vez mais "perfeita" tanto por isso como pelo ensolarado sol ao fundo que, estava ficando ofuscado aos olhos de Matheus que apenas enxergava Georgia e sua cabeleira achocolatada.

▬ Céus, como é bela. – Murmurou embasbacado por ela.

Balançando a cabeça ele espantou os pensamentos que lhe tomavam e irritado o mesmo caminhara para dentro. Abriu a porta e encontrou Bruno tirando pó da estante.

▬ Bruno, estou indo para meus aposentos e diga a Georgia que estarei a esperando por lá agora! – O mordomo assentiu e Matheus subiu as escadas.

Ao lado de fora a Lannes ainda estava tomada pela felicidade e pela liberdade momentânea, mas ao olhar para trás deu de cara com Bruno, o que a deixou com o semblante tristonho.

▬ Srta, o Sr. Brunelli já chegou e está lhe esperando em seus aposentos.

▬ Já estarei indo. – Murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

▬ Vá agora, ele não gosta de esperar e tu sabes como ele é quando fica irritado. – Estremecendo ela assentiu e foi para dentro da mansão.

Com receio Georgia subia as escadas. A alegria que antes a habitava, agora havia sumido dando lugar a uma face sofrida e angustiada.

Parou em frente ao quarto do Brunelli e bateu três vezes na porta.

▬ Entre. – Escutou-o dizer e suspirando ela abrira a porta. Fitou-o com apenas uma toalha enrolada envolta da cintura. Minutos se passaram e a morena continuava a fita-lo. Matheus percebendo que Georgia não falava nada, disse: ▬ Vá tomar um banho, não quero ficar cheirando terra. – Sem dizer nada, ela tirou suas roupas na frente dele e dirigiu-se para o banheiro do mesmo.

Enquanto banhava-se a flor sabia o que estava por vir. Suspirou. Não adiantava relutar, ele continuaria a fazer o que quisesse consigo e para evitar problemas, Georgia não reagiria.

Saiu do banho enrolada em uma toalha e caminhou ate o quarto. Como um lobo faminto ao vê-la, Matheus que já estava completamente nu, caminhou ate a mesma e puxou a nuca dela de encontro a sua boca, beijando-a de forma sedenta.

Separou-se dos lábios de Georgia ao ver que ela não correspondia. Irritado ele jogou-a na cama com violência e deitou-se sobre ela. As mãos dele começaram a apalpá-la nas partes intimas, causando-lhe fricções corporais, mas a morena...

A Lannes não reagia, não tinha menção de o fazer. Os olhos dela capturavam o nada, pouco importando-se com homem em cima de si. Naquele momento a flor parecia estar morta e por dentro a mesma realmente se encontrava.

Matheus ao vê-la parada e sem relutância disse:

▬ Não vai pedir para eu parar?

Enfim ela fitou-o para respondê-lo:

▬ Você pararia? – Ele deu de ombros e continuou a tocá-la libidinosamente e a mesma apenas voltou a olhar para o nada com os olhos sem brilho, sem vida...

–-/-

Enquanto isso...

Sentados em volta de uma enorme mesa de vidro estava Taylor e mais uma pessoa que aproveitava a pequena sombra que a cortina fazia em seu corpo, impedindo de ser visto o belo, porem cansado rosto daquela pessoa.

▬ Então... Quais são as novidades, Taylor? – A voz rouca e horripilante soou na extensa sala causando arrepios ao outro homem que ali estava.

▬ Ele quer que nos infiltremos em seus cassinos obtendo informações de quanto arrecada e se há alguma lavagem de dinheiro para poder derrubar-lhe em um cheque-mate. – Taylor estalou os dedos e sorriu, mas Esdras não.

"Então aquele pirralho do Matheus está querendo brincar com gente grande?" Saiu das sombras mostrando seu belo rosto. Caminhou ate a enorme vidraça observando o horizonte ao longe. A mente dele trabalhava em uma maneira de afastar Matheus de seus cassinos.

Sabia que o moreno era um gênio em administrações e jogatinas, e se ele passasse a obter os maiores cassinos do mundo, isso se tornaria um grande problema para si. Com a face sem expressão Esdras virou-se para Taylor.

▬ O que mais tens de informação?

▬ Todos os subordinados dele se infiltrarão em seus maiores cassinos e passarão a jogar como obsessivos por dinheiro e claro, viciados.

▬ Qual é a pretensão dele com isso?

▬ Não sei. – E ele realmente não sabia qual eram as intenções de Matheus em algo tão simples.

▬ Tem algo por trás disso, tenho certeza. – Murmurou pensativo. ▬ Ele não mandaria essas pessoas simplesmente jogarem em meus cassinos a toa.

▬ Bem, como eu já disse, talvez ele apenas queira saber sobre lavagens de dinheiro.

▬ Não. Ele quer algo mais, algo maior... – Virou-se de costas a Taylor e caminhou ate uma adega no canto da sala onde continham várias bebidas importadas. ▬ Continue fazendo seu trabalho. Sempre que puder, puxe assunto com meu sobrinho em relação aos planos dele. – Com a cabeça Esdras indicou a saída ao homem que entendera rapidamente o que ele quis dizer.

▬ Sim! – Levantou-se e passara a andar calmamente. ▬ Hn, Esdras? – De repente parou e chamou-o.

▬ O que é? – Perguntou revirando os olhos.

▬ Então... Esqueci-me de lhe dizer algo. – Sorriu amarelo.

▬ Se fosse importante tu não terias esquecido. – Respondeu irritadiço.

▬ Talvez não seja tão importante, mas pode lhe servir como uma arma no futuro. – Os olhos do Brunelli brilharam e aproximando-se de Taylor ele pedira através do olhar para o mesmo continuar. ▬ Ao que obtive informações com os outros da organização de Matheus, ele está mantendo uma garota que ganhou em uma partida de truco dentro de sua mansão e, parece que irá promover uma festa e uma jogatina com ela como premio especial. – Esdras parou para pensar. Qual era a vantagem nisso? "Nenhuma!"

Mas ele sabia que devia manter Taylor próximo do moreno e dentro da casa dele seria melhor ainda. Assim, talvez o homem de duas faces pudesse obter informações sobre a garota e como a mesma era tratada, o que ele já tinha uma idéia de que era pessimamente.

Mas Esdras era calculista, sabia que qualquer detalhe poderia lhe servir em uma guerra por poder e observar o comportamento de Matheus em relação à garota, era um mero, porém que poderia se tornar um importante detalhe e sendo assim...

▬ Participe dessa jogatina como um jogador. Observe Matheus e tudo o que ele fará e falará durante a noite. Quero todos os detalhes, se possível grave as conversas e depois obviamente entregue-as há mim.

▬ Não tenho dinheiro para jogar! – Respondeu dando de ombros.

Esdras caminhou ate o canto da sala e retirando livros de uma estante, ele digitara códigos em um cofre que somente o mesmo sabia. Abriu-o e de lá retirou milhões de yenes. O Brunelli já imaginava que as apostas seriam altas, afinal os prêmios com certeza pediriam apostas altas.

▬ Acho que isso é suficiente! – Entregou um maço considerável de dinheiro à Taylor que sorrindo assentiu. ▬ Tire um terço dessa grana para ti, pelos seus serviços.

▬ Ok!

▬ Ah, faça o favor de ganhar a partida mais importante da noite, quero conhecer essa garota pessoalmente. – Taylor assentiu. ▬ Agora suma daqui que quero degustar do meu vinho italiano em paz. – E assim o subordinado o fez. Saiu dali com o dinheiro em mãos e satisfeito pelo seu gordo pagamento.

No fim era bom fazer trabalhos sujos para Esdras tanto como para Matheus.

–-/-

Dias depois, depois de novamente o moreno ter abusado da Lannes, ele sorria de canto para as pessoas que estavam em um pequeno salão ao lado de fora da mansão. Máquinas de jogos haviam sido montadas para a ocasião, assim como mesas de sinucas e de pebolim.

Ah, aquela noite renderia muito dinheiro a ele, o mesmo tinha certeza disso.

Passou ao lado da roleta e bateu as mãos nos ombros de Tierri que sorriu para si.

▬ Boa sorte! – Desejou.

▬ Não preciso dela, jashin já me basta. – Matheus revirou os olhos e voltou a andar pelo salão.

Ao longe estavam dois jogadores importantes da noite. Taylor e Marcos.

Taylor jogaria pelo dinheiro que Esdras havia dado a si e para tentar recolher informações do moreno e Marcos, ah, este jogaria para proteger a garota. Daria tudo de si durante a jogatina, se precisasse roubar ele roubaria, faria questão disso.

Mas o jovem sabia que se fosse pego pelo juiz, seria expulso das carteadas e provavelmente perderia Georgia para outro insano qualquer. E era isso que temia. Se ela já sofria nas mãos de Matheus, nas mãos de outro poderia ser pior ainda.

Estranhamente ele havia criado uma afeição por ela e aquilo o fazia bem. Era um sentimento de amizade muito puro. Desejava o bem da morena e por esse bem ele faria de tudo.

–-/-

A flor encontrava-se em seu quarto. Pessoas haviam sido contratadas para cuidarem dela. A maquiagem que lhe fizeram dera mais cor àquela menina que, os maquiadores tiveram pena por parecer tão sem brilho de vida.

Georgia queria expulsar todos dali, ela nem ao menos sabia o porquê de estar aparentemente sendo paparicada. "No mínimo deve ser algum jantar importante" Pensou com a face irritada.

–-/-

No andar debaixo, Matheus fitou o relógio de ouro puro em seu pulso e sorriu. Estava na hora da jogatina mais importante começar.

Aproximou-se da enorme mesa que fora preparada especialmente em sua sala de estar para todos os jogadores. Sentou-se em seu lugar e aguardou os outros.

O moreno havia escolhido a dedo quem participaria daquela partida, desde há seus subordinados como famosos e viciados banqueiros importantes.

Todos sentaram-se em seus lugares. Marcos sentia-se ansioso e nervoso. Taylor sorria falsamente e o moreno como um bom jogador que era, não poderia ficar de fora, afinal se ganhasse ele não perderia nada, ao contrário disso. Ele teria muito mais dinheiro e não perderia a jovem nem por uma noite.

Matheus sorriu ao ouvir o coordenador e também juiz do jogo anunciar:

▬ Dêem seus lances senhores, o jogo irá começar, e não se esqueçam do premio final, uma noite com a belíssima Georgia Lannes. – Com a mão esquerda o juiz estendeu-a em direção a escada por onde descia a flor com um lindo e longo vestido vermelho de fenda na perna esquerda. Os fios achocolatados estavam presos em um coque que deixava apenas uma pequena franja solta por cima dos olhos da morena.

Todos sorriam encantados com a beleza da Lannes e só tiraram a atenção dela quando escutaram novamente o coordenador falar:

▬ E que o jogo comece!

 _ **Notas: Muahahaha voltei com minhas maldades seus(suas) lindos(as), espero que gostem, emoções nos esperam no próximo!**_


End file.
